1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device exhibiting a reduction in noise created by vibration applied to either the exterior or to the interior of the plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, photoelectronics components and devices have been actively developed in concert with progress in information technology. By way of example image display devices have been widely supplied for a television set and a monitor of personal computers. In addition, display device have become larger and thinner.
A plasma display device includes a plasma display panel having a discharging cell that is defined by address, scan and sustain electrodes, and phosphor applied in the discharging cell. A chassis base supports the plasma display panel and provides a grounding function. And driver stage drives the plasma display panel. The plasma display device displays images by generating visible light by exciting the phosphor with UV light generated during gas discharges.
While the plasma display device is driven, a large amount of electromagnetic waves are generated. Therefore, a front filter including an electromagnetic wave shielding layer is attached on the front surface of the plasma display panel. The front filter induces electromagnetic waves generated in the plasma display panel to a chassis base by using a grounding member.
The grounding member tends to vibrate due to the application of vibrations that are generated either inside or outside the plasma display panel, thereby generating unpleasant noise even during the display of visual images by the plasma display device.